


Die-Hardman Calls At The Worst Times

by WhiskeyAndStout



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyAndStout/pseuds/WhiskeyAndStout
Summary: BEEPbeepBEEPbeepBEEPSam, it's me, Die-Hardman. I sure hope you're not doing what I think you're doing.OrWhen Die-Hardman Calls when Higgs has Sam cornered.Just a dumb idea.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Die-Hardman Calls At The Worst Times

It was a ridiculous situation, really.

Sam had been in the middle of an urgent delivery with a short time limit, and he thought he'd cut through the forest to make better time rather than going only on the roads.  
Little did he know who would happen to be at the Homo Demens camp that day.

And that's how Sam ended up inside one of the tents with a lapful of Higgs, who was doing his usual too-close-for-comfort teasing and flirting. Sam's stomach twisted in disgust and arousal as Higgs licked over his cheek.

"So nice of you to just offer yourself up on a silver platter for me, Bridges," Higgs purred, pulling down the zipper on his coveralls.

Sam opened his mouth for some kind of retort before his cufflinks began ringing with a familiar chime before automatically answering. The porter's eyes were saucers, staring right into Higgs', whose glinted with devious ideas.

"Hi, Sam. I know you're busy on a few deliveries at the moment, but I wanted to get your opinion about a few things," Die-hard man's usual serious voice echoed into the tent.

To his surprise, Higgs stayed as quiet as possible, but continued pulling the zipper down with his teeth, eyes focused on Sam's with an intensity that sent shivers down Sam's spine.  
"Uh… okay, what is it?" Sam replied, his mind very far away from whatever the UCA could possibly want.

"Well, from the looks of it, our new designs for mailboxes and generators might take a lot longer to complete than we thought because…"

Higgs finally had him unzipped, and to Sam's dismay, began pulling down his pants and briefs slowly in one smooth motion.   
Before he could even bat him away, Higgs licked along his thigh to his belly, giving extra attention to the large scar where his belly button should be. Sam's breath hitched and he bit back any noise that might've come out. 

"You know, we've been hearing complaints for a while that the mailboxes aren't the most useful."

There was a pause, and Sam realized he was supposed to respond.  
As he watched Higgs look right into his eyes and place gentle kisses into his inner thigh, he said, "um, well, yeah. Lot of porters just leave junk in there and MULEs have been raiding them. A-a-and--"  
Sam hissed as Higgs licked up the underside of his already semi-hard cock, his eyes daring Sam to say anything about it. He glared down at Higgs, but made no move to get out of the situation.

"Are you alright, Sam?"

"Y-yeah, I'm-- I'm fine, just some rough terrain. Heavy cargo."

"Right. So, we were thinking that if we update the mailboxes, to make them a little more useful, we could…"

Sam completely stopped paying attention to Die-Hardman as Higgs took his growing erection into his mouth, tongue licking over the head before bobbing down halfway and sucking.  
It felt amazing, and Higgs looked so incredibly sinfully sexy as he kept glancing up at Sam's eyes while hollowing his cheeks around his dick. Sam bit his lip and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him when Higgs swallowed gently.

"You sure everything is okay over there, Sam?"

"U-uh, yes. Yes, just," Sam exclaimed, and sucked in air through his teeth as Higgs took him down to the hilt, and sucked back up, letting him go with a pop, " _Fuck_. Sorry, uh, not feeling my best today. Probably gonna find a room soon."

"Ah, that's unfortunate. Well, I'll try to make myself a little more brief, then…"

Higgs leaned back and pulled his pants down, and Sam wondered what the hell he could be doing. Higgs got close again, and reached around himself, struggling a little, his breath hitching as he went back down to suck his dick.   
As Higgs started gyrating slightly, he let out a low growl of a moan around Sam, and he didn't know if he could even get any harder.

"And, so-- what… what was that? A BT or something?"

Sam laughed a little, his voice choked with arousal, and replied, "H-hah, um, no. I think it was an animal or something."

Higgs rolled his eyes and finally pulled away before sitting up on his knees and closing in on Sam, hovering right above his dick. 

"Well, anyway, now about the new generators…"

He pulled Sam in for a quiet kiss while he slowly lowered himself onto him, guiding his cock into his ass.   
Sam's gasp went unnoticed by Die-Hardman, his mouth still covered by Higgs' own.   
Higgs then leaned back a little, an uncomfortable look taking over his face as he lowered himself more. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.   
The sudden tightness and heat overtook Sam's brain, and he thought he might immediately come if Higgs went down any more. 

"Well, I can hear that you're struggling with that cargo, Sam. But do you have any input on the generators?"

Realizing that he was supposed to say something yet again, but this time with his dick halfway into Higgs' tight hole, he struggled to think of anything at all.

"Um. Well," Sam began, and then Higgs suddenly sat down balls-deep and the porter had to cover his mouth to stop any embarrassing noises from coming out.

Higgs was noticeably struggling, though, and after taking a breath, Sam took the opportunity to answer.

"Well, just, it'd be nice if they charged faster."

Die-Hardman sighed as if that were obvious.  
"Uh huh. Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't push yourself too hard. You got time. See you."

"Yeah, bye."

As soon as he was sure the call was done, Sam pushed him to the floor.

"You fucking idiot," he growled, and crawled on top of him.  
Higgs laughed, eyes shining.

"What, you seemed to enjoy it--"

Sam lifted his legs onto his shoulders and pushed his dick back into his ass. Higgs eyes widened and he hissed in both pain and pleasure.  
Sam held onto his thighs and pounded into him, letting the anger and frustration go for just how absolutely incredible it felt.

"Ah!! Fuck!! Oh, _fuck yes_ , Sammy, fuck me!!"

So turned on by how unabashedly loud and how wantonly he was moaning his name, Sam slammed into him repeatedly, the smacking almost as loud as Higgs.

"So fucking tight," Sam groaned, panting heavily, and leaned forward as he felt himself coming undone, pounding into Higgs a few more times before coming right into his ass.

Higgs moaned his name, jacking his cock and coming onto his own armor and cloak.

"Jesus… Fuck, that was so good," Higgs sighed.   
His eyes were glassy, eyeliner smudged and face flushed. 

"Damn, you look good like this," Sam panted, just resting there between Higgs' legs as he caught his breath.  
Higgs laughed at the compliment, and smiled at him sheepishly. He looked almost innocent for once, in that moment.  
His legs were shaking from the awkward position, so Sam took them down.

Higgs pulled him close and kissed him, and Sam surprised himself by kissing back. Even though he was coming down from the high, it still felt good. 

It felt good to be wanted so much, even if it was by a maniac like Higgs.


End file.
